HEART WHICH ALWAYS LOVE YOU
by Hinata Fuyuki H
Summary: bingung nentuinnya xDD


**HEART WHICH ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

**^OoO^**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasunaru**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, SHONEN-AI, sedikit OOC, typos, tata bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, alur serta setting kurang jelas *harap maklum* dll. xDD**

"**AWAS BOYS LOVE or BL or SHONEN-AI!"**

**TIDAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK BACK!**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto my sensei ^_^ *GEDEBUG!* xDD~**

**

* * *

**

Pengenalan tentang umur:

Uchiha Sasuke : 21 tahun

Uzumaki Naruto : 20 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara : 20 tahun

Haruno Sakura : 21 tahun

Tsunade : 50 tahun

Jiraiya : 50 tahun

Iruka : 30 tahun

Hatake kakashi : 32 tahun

* * *

Pagi telah menjelang, terdengar burung berlomba-lomba mengeluarkan kicauan yang indah. Matahari terbit dengan ditemani langit yang berwarna biru cerah. Seorang pemuda berambut raven biru dongker telah bangun dari tidurnya dan segera menoleh ke seorang pemuda pirang yang masih tidur disampingnya. Uchiha Sasuke itu nama pemuda raven sedangkan pemuda pirang yang sedang tidur bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto adalah istri errr tepatnya suami Sasuke, mereka telah menikah satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Memang aneh mengingat mereka sama-sama laki-laki tapi, cinta tidak mengenal gender begitulah kata Itachi (kakak Sasuke).

Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda tampan, kaya, berwajah stoic, mempunyai warna mata hitam kelam dan berambut raven yang disebut pantat ayam oleh Naruto. Banyak yang naksir dengan ketampanan Sasuke terutama para wanita, tapi sayang dia memilih pemuda berisik Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Sasuke adalah suami dari Naruto. Selain itu, Sasuke juga seorang direktur Sharingan Corp. yang sangat berpengaruh di Konoha. Otomatis penduduk Konoha sangat menaruh hormat dengan Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto sendiri adalah pemuda pirang berisik berwajah manis dengan hiasan tiga kumis di kedua pipinya, berambut kuning, mempunyai warna mata biru langit, serta tubuh proposional berwarna coklat tan. Dia pujaan setiap laki-laki yang penderita gay, karena senyumannya yang manis dan membawa kedamaian dihati siapa yang melihat senyumannya itu. *back to story*

Pagi itu Sasuke pergi dengan menulis sebuah surat, sudah kebiasaannya mengingat Naruto yang susah untuk bangun tidur. Biasalah, seorang Uchiha memang tidak mau repot untuk hal itu mengingat pagi ini, dia ada sebuah janji. Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto terbangun dan langsung disambut oleh sebuah surat. Naruto sudah hafal akan isi surat itu.

Di lain tempat Sasuke telah sampai di suatu tempat hiburan yang tidak jauh dari Konoha, tampak wanita cantik menunggu seseorang. Dari kejauhan Sasuke telah melepas cincin pernikahannya dengan Naruto, ia tak mau wanita itu melihat cincin itu. Wanita itu berambut pink dan warna mata hijau emerald dengan pakaian yang sangat modis rok pink panjang dengan balutan kain berwarna putih sebagai baju yang menambah kecantikannya. Haruno Sakura nama wanita itu.

"Hay sayang, maaf telah lama menunggu" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum yang membuat semua wanita meleleh dan tertarik padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita bersenang-senang sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya" ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"OK." disambut anggukan serta senyuman dari Sakura. Sudah tiga bulan Sakura menjadi selingkuhannya. Memang salah, tapi rupanya kecantikan wanita itu telah menarik pandangannya dan tentu saja Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke telah menikah.

Sudah dua hari Naruto dirumah sendirian, ya rumah Sasuke juga tentunya. Dia sudah kangen dengan suaminya, rumah terasa sepi tanpa suaminya itu. Naruto tahu Sasuke pergi untuk dirinya. Rupanya Naruto tidak tahu kalau Sasuke selingkuh yang Naruto tahu Sasuke pergi untuk bisnis seperti isi surat itu. Dari dulu, sejak menikah dengan Sasuke, Sasuke selalu pamit menggunakan surat kalau bisnis itu dimulai dari pagi. Dia memikirkan apa yang dilakukan untuk menyambut kepulangan Sasuke nanti.

"Baka!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehnya untuk menelepon suaminya untuk mengobati rasa kangennya. Memang pantas dia mendapat julukan dobe serta usuratonkachi dari suaminya. Dengan lincah jarinya memencet nomor suaminya,

**Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku **

**Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku **

**Nakushita Kotoba **

**Hitotsu hitotsu omoi daseba**

**Subete wakatte ita kiga shite ita no ni**

**Iroase ta kotoba wa boku ni sugu soba ni **

**oite atta**

RBT milik Sasuke terdengar indah di telinganya. Lama sekali belum diangkat-angkat.

"Sasuke angkat dong. Aku kangen," dengan lirih Naruto mengatakannya. Di tempat lain Sasuke memandang Nokia N99 miliknya, ia malas untuk mengangkatnya. Disampingnya, Sakura sedang tertidur lelap.

"Dasar penganggu!" maki Sasuke sambil mematikan HP miliknya. Sasuke tahu kalau yang menghubunginya itu suaminya, Naruto. Dia tak mau mengangkat telfonnya karena dia tak mau kesenangannya diganggu juga tak mau kalau sampai Sakura tahu.

Tiga kali Naruto menghubungi Sasuke dan yang ke empat kalinya nomor yang dituju sudah tidak aktif.

"Apa dia sedang sibuk sekali sampai-sampai HP dimatikan?" tanya Naruto dalam hati. Tapi sudahlah toh nanti Sasuke balik menghubunginya, mendingan aku memikirkan bagaimana aku menyambut Sasuke saat pulang nanti. Tiba-tiba,

'UHUK… UHUK' Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya agar batuknya berhenti, tapi bukannya berhenti malah tambah parah.

'UHUK… UHUK… UHUK' kali ini batuknya diiringi cairan merah yang mengalir dari mulutnya dan mulai membasahi tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya meraba-raba laci untuk mencari obat dan akhirnya apa yang dicarinya ketemu. Setelah memakan obatnya, dia pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk memeriksakan keadaan tubuhnya.

Rumah Sakit Konoha..

"Naruto, sebaiknya mulai hari ini kau dirawat disini saja." kata Tsunade.

"Aku tidak mau baachan, aku tidak mau nanti Sasuke tahu akan penyakitku ini." tolak Naruto.

"Sudah saatnya suamimu tahu Naruto dan penyakitmu sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu menderita akan penyakitmu ini ,Naruto." saran Tsunade dengandisertai nada khawatir.

"Sudah baachan, aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku tidak mau Sasuke tahu dan aku tidak ingin merepotkannya." senyum Naruto berkembang saat mengucapkannya.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kau pikir kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk hidup hah!" bentak Tsunade.

"Maaf baachan, aku tahu kalau hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi tapi di sisa hidupku ini aku ingin berada disamping Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke dan aku akan selalu disampingnya hiks hiks hiks.." tangis Naruto pun pecah.

"Huh ,ya sudahlah. Aku capek berbicara dengan orang keras kepala sepertimu. Terserah kau saja, bocah." kata Tsunade sambil menghela napas.

"Terima kasih baachan!" seru Naruto seraya memeluk Tsunade.

"Iya iya iya. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat menghubungiku ya, dan jangan lupa istirahat serta minum obat." ,saran Tsunade.

"Ha'i baachan. Sudah dulu baachan aku mau pulang." pamit Naruto diiringi dengan lambaian tangan tan miliknya.

"Hati-hati Naruto. Salam untuk suamimu ya." seru Tsunade sambil membalas lambaian tangan dari Naruto.

Enam bulan lalu, Naruto divonis mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium tiga. Sebenarnya sebelum pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, dia mengalami batuk-batuk dan dia menganggap itu hanya penyakit batuk pada umumnya. Sampai suatu hari batuk tersebut diiringi dengan darah, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksakan keadaannya. Dan kemudian, dokter Tsunade(kepala dokter di rumah sakit Konoha) mengatakan bahwa Naruto mengidap kanker paru-paru yang sudah memasuki stadium tiga. Mendengar hal itu Naruto lemas syok bagai tersambar petir di siang hari. Tentu saja suaminya, Sasuke tidak tahu akan hal tersebut dan jangan sampai tahu. Naruto mati-matian menyembunyikan penyakit itu dari Sasuke karena tidak ingin membuat suaminya itu khawatir.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan langsung istirahat.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan Sasuke belum pulang-pulang juga, dihubungi HP tidak aktif. Dia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan suaminya. Sementara itu Sasuke sedang asyik menikmati refreshing di sebuah pulau bersama Sakura yang notabene selingkuhannya. Sasuke keasyikan sampai dia tidak ingat rumah dan terutama Naruto.

"Sasuke aku merindukanmu." ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau selalu lama perginya dan baru kali ini kau susah dihubungi hiks hiks hiks." tangis Naruto mulai pecah. 'Aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.' Batin Naruto.

Satu minggu lebih tiga hari sudah Sasuke pergi dan lost contact dengan Naruto. Selama ini Naruto berpikir mungkin Sasuke ganti kartu dan sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga ia lupa memberitahu tentang nomor barunya. Tapi rupanya dugaannya tentang ganti kartu Naruto salah karena duapuluhlima menit yang lalu..

**FLASHBACK**

Trrtrrt HP Naruto bergetar dan setelah dibuka terdapat satu pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Sasuke, suaminya.

_**From my Lovely Teme**_

_**To my Lovely Dobe**_

Maaf sayang aku lama perginya karena ada urusan yang mendadak dan itu menyangkut perusahaan. Mungkin nanti siang aku pulang. Aku selalu merindukanmu dan mencintaimu Dobe.. I LOVE YOU MY DOBE ^_^

Naruto kaget karena ternyata pesan itu dari dari Sasuke dan itu memakai itu menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke tidak berganti kartu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto membalas

_**To my Lovely Teme**_

_**From my Lovely Dobe**_

Temeeee aku kangen.. .

Cepat pulang sayang aku merindukanmu juga… tidak apa-apa Teme, di sini aku baik-baik saja… I LOVE YOU TOO TEME ^_^

**END FLASHBACK**

Setelah ada tanda terkirim dari HP tersebut Naruto langsung menghubungi Sasuke.

'UHUK.. UHUK.. UHUK!'

"Dasar batuk sialan! Bisa berhenti tidak sih." rutuk Naruto.

' UHUK.. UHUK.. UHUK!' batuknya tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan seperti biasa keluar cairan merah dari mulutnya. Naruto sudah pasrah dan tidak peduli lagi dengan batuknya yang dia pedulikan hanya Sasuke.

**Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku **

**Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku**

**Nakushita Kotoba**

**Hitotsu hitotsu omoi daseba**

**Subete wakatte ita kiga shite ita no ni**

**Iroase ta kotoba wa boku ni sugu soba ni **

**oite atta**

"RBTnya tidak ganti tetap yang dulu dasar teme!" seru Naruto.

"UHUK.. UHUK..! Sasuke angkat dong!" seru Naruto.

"UHUK.. UHUK..! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. UHUK.. UHUK! mendengar suaramu." pinta Naruto dengan kata-kata yang putus akibat batuknya. Tuut tuut tuut tanda telefon dimatikan.

"Sial!" seru Naruto. 'UHUK.. UHUK.. UHUK! Sambil terbatuk-batuk Naruto terus menghubungi Sasuke kembali.

**Kono ryoute ni kakaete iru mono toki no shizuku**

**Sotto nigirishimete wasureta kioku**

**Nakushita Kotoba**

**Hitotsu hitotsu omoi daseba**

**Subete wakatte ita kiga shite ita no ni**

**Iroase ta kotoba wa boku ni sugu soba ni **

**oite atta**

RBT itu mengalun lagi, sementara darah semakin banyak yang mengalir di tangannya dan mulai menetes ke bajunya kemudian ke lantai. Di seberang sana Sasuke merejact panggilan tersebut.

"Aku.. UHUK.. UHUK! Tidak… kuat… lagi… ughh! UHUK… UHUK!" rintih Naruto. Terbesit dipikirannya untuk menghubungi baachan tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena sudah percuma, tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Obat yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya pun diabaikan. Naruto sudah tahu kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

"A.. ku.. UHUK.. UHUK! Men.. cintaimu… Sasuke… UHUK.. UHUK! Ughh!" kata Naruto terputus-putus. Naruto langsung terjatuh di ranjangnya dan kedua matanya tertutup secara perlahan untuk selama-lamanya.

'Tok tok tok' bunyi pintu rumah yang telah diketuk oleh seseorang yang tidak lain Sasuke.

'Tok tok tok'

"Apa Naruto tidak ada di dalam?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Rupanya pintu depan tidak dikunci.

"Dasar Dobe ceroboh!" maki Sasuke. Sasuke segera mencari Naruto dan dia menemukannya di kamar dengan keadaan bersimbah darah. Seprai yang berwarna putih kini menjadi merah, Sasuke terkejut.

"Dobe. Hei… Dobe!" seru Sasuke.

"Dobee… Narutooo Dobe! Bangun.. Jangan bercanda Dobe!" pekik Sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kaku Naruto. Sasuke segera memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto dan..

"Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kenapa..? Kenapa..?" seru Sasuke.

"Naruto kenapa?" Hiks hiks hiks air mata mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya .

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto" pikir Sasuke sambil mengusap air matanya. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada botol obat mencurigakan yang terletak di meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Rupanya Naruto lupa untuk memasukkan obatnya ke laci, dan Sasuke pun membaca apa yang tertulis di obat itu. DEG! jantung Sasuke seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto, Naruto terkena kanker paru-paru. Kenapaaa Narutooo?" jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku! Maafkan aku Naruto. Maafkan aku" ucapnya sambil memeluk erat Naruto serta air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti kini muncul lagi.

Perasaan Sasuke hancur saat itu juga. Seseorang yang sangat dia cintai sekaligus dia khianati telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dia menyesali dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto sakit? Kenapa aku merejact pangilan Naruto? Andai aku mengangkatnya. Aku.. " rutuk Sasuke.

"Naruto kenapa kau menanggungnya sendirian? Kenapa? Sedangkan aku… aku bersenang-senang dengan orang lain. Maafkan aku Naruto, maaf aku telah mengkhianatimu hiks hiks hiks," tangis Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi setelah mengingat hal bodoh yang telah ia lakukan. Sasuke sangat menyesal dengan apa yang yang dilakukannya dengan wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto, aku mohon bangun. Aku janji, aku akan selalu menjagamu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu, dan selalu disampingmu. Bangun Dobe, bangunnn!," bentak Sasuke sambil memeluk serta mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Sebanyak apapun Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya dan memohon Naruto untuk bangun, Naruto tidak akan bangun karena Naruto telah tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Sekarang Sasuke hanya bisa meratapi penyesalannya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Terdengar jeritan tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk kamar Naruto dan Sasuke. Pelakunya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah marun dengan mata hijau muda dan tato berhuruf kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Sabaku no Gaara namanya. Dia adalah teman dekat dari Naruto dan bahkan dulu sempat menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto namun, sahabatnya itu menolak karena mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Brengsekk! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto hah!" bentak Gaara.

"Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh Naruto dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Setelah perkataan itu diucapkan oleh Gaara, langsung saja Gaara menarik kasar tubuh Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Naruto. Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam saja. Badannya terlihat sudah lemas akibat tangisan dan jeritan yang tadi dia keluarkan. Yang bisa dilakukan sekarang adalah duduk bersimpuh dengan ditemani air mata yang terus mengalir . Dan Gaara pun menghampiri Naruto yang sudah tinggal raganya.

"Narutooo. Kenapa kau? Apa yang terjadi hiks hiks hiks," tangis Gaara pecah saat memeluk tubuh yang kaku milik sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku lagi? Apa kau pikir aku sudah tidak memperdulikanmu lagi, Naruto? Tidak, itu salah! Aku masih peduli dan aku masih mencintaimu, Naruto!" jerit Gaara yang hanya ditanggapi diam oleh Naruto. Sasuke yang masih bisa mendengar ucapan Gaara sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Gaara. Sasuke tahu kalau Gaara dulu pernah suka dan cinta dengan Naruto tetapi, tidak disangka kalau Gaara masih mencintainya setelah ditolak oleh mantan suaminya.

"Selamat jalan, temanku. Maafkan aku, Naruto kalau aku masih mencintaimu. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, Naruto." Gaara pun mengecup dahi Naruto dalam-dalam sambil menghirup bau citrus yang menguar dari rambut di kepala milik temannya.

* * *

Pemakaman sudah berlangsung. Hanya sedikit yang datang. Mulai dari Tsunade, yang tidak lain dokter yang sejak dulu sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai cucunya sendiri. Jiraiya, suami dari Tsunade yang juga sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai cucunya sendiri. Iruka, yang dianggap sebagai orangtua oleh Naruto, Kakashi (suami Iruka), Gaara teman dekat Naruto, Neji (bodyguard Gaara), serta teman-teman yang dulu sempat dekat saat Naruto sekolah di Konoha High School dan tentunya Sasuke, orang yang dicintai seumur hidup oleh Naruto. Semua meneteskan air mata dan seakan tidak percaya kalau orang yang mereka sayangi dan cintai telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Bahkan langitpun ikut mengeluarkan air mata.

Semua orang pergi setelah memanjatkan doa untuk Naruto. Hanya tinggal berdua yang masih ada di pemakaman yaitu Sasuke dan Gaara. Sasuke yang jongkok di bagian samping kiri makam itu sedangkan Gaara berdiri di samping kanan makam Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku dulu rela melepaskan Naruto hanya untukmu agar kau bisa menjaga dan mencintai Naruto dengan tulus. Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan seperti ini. Dari dulu Naruto sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat cemburu melihat teman yang aku cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain. Memang aku dulu pernah menyatakan cinta, tetapi kau tahu kan kalau aku ditolak. Naruto bilang kalau dia hanya mencintai Sasuke seorang. Aku bisa saja memaksa Naruto untuk menerima pernyataan cinta dariku tetapi aku tidak mau melihat Naruto bersedih karena terpaksa menerima cinta dariku. Dan aku lihat Naruto sangat bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tetapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau tega mengkhianatinya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa memaafkanmu, Sasuke!" kata Gaara panjang lebar dengan lirih yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berjongkok.

"Naruto, kau pasti mendengarku di alam sana. Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat tetapi aku akan selalu dan tetap mencintaimu, Naruto. Tunggu aku di sana, Naruto. Kemudian kita akan bersatu." Dengan sendu Sasuke mengatakannya dan ditemaninya air mata yang mengalir keluar dari kedua pasang matanya saat mendengar perkataan Gaara.

Jika kita memiliki orang yang berharga dan kita sayangi, jagalah dia, lindungi dia, sayangi dia dan cintai dia. Jangan sampai kita pergi meninggalkannya walaupun hanya sesaat. Jika dia meninggalkan kita, maka kita akan menyesalinya tiada henti dan tak ada barang berharga bahkan nyawa kita yang bisa menggantikannya. Karena seseorang yang sudah meninggalkan kita, tidak bisa kembali ke kita lagi melainkan kembali kepada-Nya sang Maha Kuasa.

**THE END**

Arigatou gozaimashita minnasan, karena sudah membaca karya saya. *membungkukkan badan*

Akhirnya ide fict ini ga nyasar lagi ke pair yuri wkwkwk *ngakak gaje* ~emang otak udah ga waras alias sarap~ xDD

Yupz ini fict shonen-ai pertama dan berbentuk oneshot dari saya hahahaha *tertawa bangga*

Tapi fict ini.. GAJE bangeet T_T

Kata-kata ga nyambung, ending gaje dan pokoknya amburadul dan..

Silahkan **REVIEW** or **FLAME…**


End file.
